Future Plans
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Haley James has two important people in her life, her best friend Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott! The question is can she leave them behind as she heads to college. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Ch1 The Story of Naley

A/N: So I've decided to create a new story... what can I say, I'm full of ideas! haha! Please review and let me know what you guys think!

As she sits in her dorm, she ponders on whether she made the right choice or not. Haley James was now a freshman in college at Stanford. She had lived in Tree Hill, North Carolina her entire life but got accepted to Stanford, her dream school, so decided to attend the university. Her choice though came with some consequences, like leaving the guy she had loved since she was eleven behind and also leaving her family behind as well. She had even considered turning down her acceptance but knew that she would regret it later on.

* * *

Senior year seemed to have come so quickly. Haley was so excited to be starting her last and final year of high school. Her and her best friend, Brooke Davis, had decided that summer that their senior year would be full of memories. They had even planned on a road trip after graduation night. Brooke was not the only person Haley was planning on spending all of her time with though. Nathan Scott, the love of her life and "really good friend," was also a reason she was looking forward to senior year. Nathan and Haley had been friends for about six years, but had never gone past the friends stage in their relationship.

Nathan was your normal nineteen year old guy who had graduated the year before. He had decided to take a year off from college, so he could have some fun before having to focus on school again. He looked to Haley as a "really good friend" because he did not want to ruin a good friendship. He did have some feeling for her but never let her know of course. Inside his head, he thought about her in a sexual way and had even pictured her somewhat unclothed at times. He had always found her to be quite attractive, but never came directly out and said it to her face.

Haley, on the other hand, had always wanted to be more than just friends but had a hard time showing her true emotions to him. She always felt safe and secure with him and told him all of her dreams, even the one of her one day getting into Stanford. He always supported her in whatever she did no matter if he agreed with her decision or not. She loved him for many reasons, but the main one was that he made her happy no matter what mood she was in. Brooke was her best friend who she loved as well, but in a different way.

The first day of school was like any other first day with all the rules and requirements for each class. Her schedule was pretty light though with Government, Creative Writing, Chemistry, and Choir. The good thing was she loved to write and sing, so her electives would be no problem. Also, Brooke was in her Chemistry class and her Government teacher was a nice guy who she seemed to like right off.

After school, Nathan had taken the day off of work, so he went by Haley's house to hang out. It was normal for him to come over and her parents even considered him part of the family. He went inside after Haley's little five year old sister, Katie, let him in.

Haley was up in her room changing out of her school uniform when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She figured it was Katie, so she slung on a t-shirt and did not bother on putting on any shorts since Katie had seen her in less clothing before. She opened her door and was about to ask Katie what she wanted since she had already told her she had to change clothes and then she would fix them a snack. However, she was completely shocked and embarrassed when she realized it was not Katie, but instead Nathan who had knocked.


	2. Ch2 Little Sisters

Nathan just smiled at the image he was looking at. He had seen her in a bikini before but that was different. _Damn she looks hot, _he thought to himself. Instead of saying that of course he simply said, "Nice outfit."

Haley blushed and quietly replied, "I thought you were Katie."

"Don't worry, I'll keep any comments to myself. You might want to put these on though," grabbing a pair of shorts from her bed and handing them to her.

"Thanks," she said slipping them on, "what brings you by though? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"You forgot? I can't believe it," he said sounding a little disappointed.

"I forgot what?" she asked confused.

"I told you I was planning on taking the day off, so we could hang out and I could see how your first day went," he answered.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I did forget, but hey I don't have anything planned so we can still hang out. But, oh I forgot, first I have to fix Katie something to eat," she replied.

"That's cool. You know I don't mind and besides I'm not mad at you. I mean how could I be?" he added with sarcasm.

Haley hit his shoulder and walked downstairs with Nathan right behind her. Katie was in the living room watching a rerun of _Full House _when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Katie, I'm going to go fix your snack now. I'll be right back," she said walking towards the kitchen. She smiled at her sister knowing that the only reason her sister loved _Full House_ was because it had been a personal favorite of hers as a kid too.

Nathan decided to follow Haley in the kitchen instead of watching TV. "So whatcha cooking for us?" he joked.

"Us? Now who would that include?" she added.

"Well me and Katie of course," he smiled.

"Well, I'm making Katie a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I was thinking you could take me out for a smoothie though and you can get something then," she replied.

"Oh I see how it works. I don't get special privileges like your sister. I see who you love more," he said pretending to pout.

"You are such a baby!" she said walking over and giving him a hug.

"But you love me anyway," he joked. _You got that right, _she thought to herself.

The two continued with their usual banter while Haley made Katie's sandwich then she called Katie. Katie walked in and went over to Nathan and sat down. Katie had always liked him more than any of Haley's other friends. He had known her since she was just a baby, so he always called her his "lil sis" especially considering he did not have any real siblings anyway.

"Hey lil sis, get done watching _Full House_? Hales has been in here bugging me," he said.

"Leave Nate alone," Katie said using her nickname for Nathan while looking over at Haley.

"Yes ma'am. Anyway, I hope you like your sandwich. Nate and I are going to go hang out for a little while, but Mom is in her office if you need anything. Okay sweetheart," she said looking down at her sister.

"Ok. Bye Nate and Sis," Katie said while waving.

A/N: Please review! I'll update soon! Also check out my other stories!


	3. Ch3 Time for a Smoothie

A/N: Please review!

Nathan gave her a small hug goodbye before walking out with Haley. "So why does my sister always get special treatment and not me?" she whined.

"Well I happen to like her more because she's much nicer than her older sister," he said.

"Oh really? I guess you should start hanging out with her then," she said trying to act offended.

Nathan put his arms around her and whispered, "But the thing is I can't very well pick on her. I mean she is only five! That's why I have you to fill the gap."

"Big bro, don't you know you are supposed to be nice to all of your younger siblings," she added playing off his lil sis nickname for Katie.

"I'm nice to my lil sis. Now you on the other hand, where's the fun in being nice to you all the time? My day wouldn't be complete if I wasn't able to pick on you at least once a day," he said giving her a tight hug then tickling her.

"That's not fair," she replied once he stopped tickling.

"Oh I'm so sorry," he said trying to act all cute and innocent.

"That only works with Katie," she said with a short laugh.

The two continued walking to the smoothie shop and finally got there. It was, after all, only a block from her house. He went and ordered two smoothies while Haley went to look for a table.

"Didn't we just see each other like thirty minutes ago?" a voice said from behind. She turned around and Brooke and her boyfriend of eight months, Lucas, were sitting at a nearby table. Lucas and Nathan were cousins and had graduated with each other, but now he went to a community college nearby, so he could be close to Brooke.

Haley walked over and replied, "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you guys here. Nate just came by and wanted to hang out, so I suggested we come get a smoothie."

"Oh, I should have known you would be here with Boy Toy. Why don't you two just make it official? I mean you practically can finish each others sentences plus the attraction between you two," Brooke said referring to Nathan as "Boy Toy."

"Don't call him that. We are just friends, Brooke. That's all he wants," she added quietly.

"Yeah right, that is crap and you know it. He would do anything for you. I mean isn't he supposed to be at work today?" Brooke asked.

"He took today off because he wanted to hang out since it was my first day back at school," she answered.

"Oh, I mean that's all he wanted too. I'm sure he would go make out with you if he were given the opportunity. Broody, would you agree?" Brooke asked looking over at Lucas.

"I'm staying outta this one. Although, I think you should give yourself a little more credit. Plus you are the only girl that he spends his time with," he added with a smile before walking over to Nathan.

"I love how you get your boy to always side with you," Haley said laughing.

"Hey, if I recall I know someone else who always sides with you. I won't mention any names but his initials are NS!" Brooke said grinning.

"Well, before they get back I should tell you what happened a few minutes ago," she said leaning over.

"What? What happened? Did you two kiss?" Brooke said raising her voice with each question.

"Shh. No, but he saw me in nothing but my t-shirt and panties!" she said in almost a whisper.

"Wow! What did he do?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Well he smiled then made fun of me like usual. Then when he saw me blush he went and got me a pair of shorts and said he would keep it between us," she answered.

"Well that's a start," Brooke laughed.


	4. Ch4 Please Don't Cry

A/N: Thanks Jess2303 for all your comments! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Meanwhile Nathan was waiting in line to order two smoothies when Luke walked up. "Hey man, what's going on?" Luke asked.

"Not much. You know the usual, work and trying to keep busy," Nathan answered.

"Busy as in with Hales," he asked with a sly grin.

"Man, no it's not like that. We're friends," he said looking down.

"With benefits maybe. I mean you guys spend more time together than I do with my own girlfriend. Are you going to stand there and say you never even thought about it? If you say no, I know you're a damn liar," Luke said laughing.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean I would actually go along with what I think about. I mean I couldn't because it would screw things up," he added with a frown.

"Well give it time man," Luke said hitting his shoulder.

Luke waited while Nathan got the smoothies and then the two walked over to the girls. "So you miss me?" Luke said giving Brooke a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course babe," she said with a smile.

"Alright enough with the PDA, I'm trying to drink my smoothie in peace," Haley joked.

"Oh you just wish Na-" Brooke began but stopped realizing what she almost let slip out of her mouth.

Nathan smiled and wrapped his arm around Haley seeing where the last comment was going and said, "Well Hales has all the love she needs right here."

Luke laughed and commented with, "Yea I'm sure."

The four finished their smoothies and left. Brooke and Luke went over to Luke's apartment while Nathan and Haley walked back to Haley's house. "So what did you and Brooke talk about? It didn't have anything to do with me did it? Or possibly a little incident that happened in your bedroom?" he said trying to make her blush.

"That is confidential information. But I have no clue which incident you are talking about. What were you and Luke talking about?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Oh you know the usual topics like how many hot girls I've been with lately or how good Brooke looked today," he said with a big smile.

Haley was going to ignore his comment, but said, "I'm sure Luke could probably kick your ass if he heard that you were checking out his girl."

"Actually only the first part of my statement applied to me," he said nudging her shoulder and adding, "I had to tell him about all those girls, ya know."

"Yea I'm sure. You have so many its too hard to count anymore," she answered back.

"Do I sense jealousy?" he said stopping and pulling her toward him before finishing, "You know I'm only kidding. There are no other girls except you. I told Luke about me catching you in the nude."

Haley jerked her head up, so she could see his expression, "You what?"

"Calm down, I was able to see through your shirt earlier. I know I should have said something, but I didn't want you to be embarrassed so I kept it to myself," he added with a smile.

"Oh my," she said with tears forming in her eyes as she turned her head. She hated to let him see her cry, so she tried her best to hold it in but could not do it.

He noticed her tense up and so he turned her so she was facing him and was shocked at what he saw. Haley had tears falling from her eyes and Nathan knew that he had been the one to cause them.

He tilted her head up so their eyes met and whispered, "Hales, I was kidding about telling Luke. Please don't cry. I would never tell anyone stuff like that. If it helps, you have nothing to be ashamed of plus all I saw was your stomach. I swear I didn't see anything above that."

She tried to speak, but could not get any words out. He realized this and so he took her in his arms and held her tight.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until she pulled away and quietly said, "Thanks for the smoothie. I'm sorry, but I need to go home though. Bye," she said before running to her house.


	5. Ch5 Sisterly Love

A/N: Please review!

He just watched her go and wished he would not have told her that he had seen her. He was glad she did not know that he pictured the rest of her in his head during the time she had opened the door. He knew he needed to focus on something else otherwise he would ponder that scene all day. He could not believe that he had made her cry. He felt like a jerk for even joking about her body when he knew how sensitive she gets sometimes and how much she worries about her body. He just wished she would realize that she looked amazing no matter what she wore. He knew though that he would not be able to tell her.

She rushed home and went straight to her room. Katie had seen her come in and so she went upstairs to see where Nathan was. She knocked on the door and Haley's mind went back to the incident earlier and she started crying again. She felt so stupid especially since Nathan had seen her.

Katie heard sniffling, so she went ahead and opened the door. She saw her sister lying on her bed crying and walked over so her. "Sis what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Nothing sweetheart," she said drying her tears, "what do you need?"

"Well I wanted you and Nate to play with me," Katie replied.

"Nate went home sweetie, but I'll play with you," Haley said.

"Ok," Katie said happily and took her hand leading her downstairs in the living room.

The two played for a few hours, but soon it was time for dinner. Their mom called them to come eat. She finished early and helped clear the table then she went upstairs and took her shower. She thought about what Nathan had said "_You have nothing to be ashamed of_" which made her smile. He obviously liked what he saw but still why had she been so stupid to not get fully dressed. She got out of the shower and walked into her room.

About that time her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Tutor Girl, what's up?" Brooke said referring to Haley as "Tutor Girl."

"Very funny Brookie. Not much though just got outta the shower," she replied.

"With or without Nate," Brooke joked.

"Shut up! That's so not funny. I actually cried in front of him today," she confided.

"Why? Did he do something to you?" Brooke wondered.

"No, you remember the incident I told you about. Well it seems he saw more than I thought," she said.

"What? How much did he see?" Brooke had to know.

"From my stomach down. I started crying, but he said that I have nothing to be ashamed of though," she confessed.

"Aww, that's so sweet. See he is a great guy. Look at it this way, it could have been worse. He could have seen everything. Plus it's not like he's never seen you in a bikini," Brooke added.

"Yea, but I feel so embarrassed. I mean we've never even kissed or anything but yet he sees me half clothed," she pointed out.

"But only half, remember that," Brooke added trying to be of some help. The two continued talking and Brooke confessed how her day went. Brooke later asked, "So are you going to talk to him about the 'relationship' topic or even the 'friends with benefits' topic?"

"I can't Brooke!" she pleaded.

"Well I'm sure the truth will come out sooner or later. For now, you should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow. Sweet dreams chic, bye bye," Brooke finished.

"Alright see ya tomorrow, bye," Haley said before hanging up.


	6. Ch6 Sneaky Brooke

The rest of the week went by pretty normal. Haley and Brooke hung out at school like they did everyday. Haley decided to choose not to talk to Nathan for a few days, even though he had tried calling her numerous of times to mainly apologize for making her cry. She needed some time away from him, especially since she had not talked to him since she cried in front of him.

Nathan was unable to drop by for visits because of work and plus he figured if she did not answer her phone then why would she answer her doorbell. Friday soon came though and the first home football game was going to be that night. Brooke had seen how Haley had acted these past few days, so she decided to come up with a plan. She was planning on spending the night with her, so she came over right after school.

"Hales, please come with us to the game tonight. I mean I'm coming here afterward anyway, so it's not like we will be apart. Plus this is our senior year and what better way to make memories than to show our school spirit. You will also get to hang out with me and Luke which I know will make your night," Brooke added with a smile.

"Brooke, I know what you are trying to do, but no thanks. I don't want to be a third wheel. Just go and have fun with your boyfriend. I'll be fine here. I'm sure I can find something to do to pass the time away, like finish my summer reading that I need soon," Haley said trying to sound convincing.

"Please Hales, for me," Brooke begged.

"Alright, but you better not be trying to plan anything else. I'm going just to hang out with you and 'share some senior memories,'" she said mocking Brooke's previous statement.

"Yay! You will not regret this I promise," Brooke replied.

"I better not," she said with a half smile.

Brooke went and called Luke to tell him her part of the plan was done. Luke said he would try to convince Nathan to come too, and that he would meet them there.

Meanwhile Luke went over to Nathan's house to try and get him to come to the game as well. Luke knocked on the door and Nathan soon came.

"Hey man, what's up? I haven't talked to you in a few days," Luke said easing into his real reason for coming.

"Oh yea, sorry about that, I've been busy with work and haven't had time to talk to anyone," he lied.

"Oh well, are you free tonight?" Luke said hoping the answer would be "yes."

"Well I guess so. I don't have any plans I know of," Nathan said, but had no clue what Luke was up to, "why you want to hang out?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you would like to come with Brooke and me to the football game tonight." Luke asked.

"I don't know man. I mean as much as I like Brooke, do you really think she would want me to hang out with you guys?" he answered.

"Sure she would. I actually talked to her earlier and told her I was coming over here and she even asked me to invite you," Luke said hoping Nathan would not ask why.

Nathan was still not sure whether or not to go because Haley might be there but replied, "Alright I'll go."

Then they decided that Luke would drive since they were going to meet Brooke at the game.

A/N: Tell me what you guys think! I won't be able to update for a few weeks because of school related stuff... but I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks!


	7. Ch7 Gotta Love Football

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but here are some new chapters! Enjoy! Please review!

Luke and Nathan arrived at the game first, so they waited by the gate for Brooke. Brooke and Haley arrived a few minutes later, but once Haley saw Nathan she froze. "Why didn't you tell me Nate was coming?" she whispered to Brooke as they were walking towards the gate.

"Would you have come if I did?" Brooke said smiling.

Haley just gave her the "I'm going to kill you" look and Brooke smiled and walked up to Luke and Nathan.

"Well if it isn't our good friend Nate," Brooke said enthusiastically.

Nathan said, "Hey Brooke, nice to see you too," then he glanced at Luke who just smiled and finally rested his eyes on Haley who was looking at the ground.

Luke saw the tension, so asked, "Hey Brooke, how about we go find somewhere and sit before the game starts? I think these two need some time to talk without us."

Haley immediately glared up at Luke and was about to turn and leave when Nathan spoke, "I should've known you two were up to something. We'll catch up with you guys later."

"See ya later HJ," Brooke said using Haley's nickname before walking off with Luke.

Haley glanced back down at the ground not knowing what to say to him. She had never been speechless in front of him until now.

He sensed this, so he decided to speak first with simply saying, "I'm sorry."

She looked up confused on why he was apologizing, so asked, "For what?"

"For ever making you cry for starters. Also for being a jerk to you in the first place for making fun of you and your body," he said apologetically.

She smiled weakly then said, "You don't have to apologize for that. I shouldn't have got so upset over something as small as that. It was just that you, of all people, saw me like that. I mean no offense, but I was just embarrassed," she confessed.

He smiled back and said, "But you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You look great no matter what you are wearing. In fact, you are one of the sexiest girls I know." At that moment, he got the sudden urge to kiss her.

He gently kissed her lips, but pulled back and said, "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

She was shocked, but did not regret him kissing her, so instead pulled him closer and kissed him again but more passionately than before. She pulled back this time after kissing him a few minutes longer and said, "Now that was worth the wait."

He wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Should we thank Brooke and Luke for this or should we leave them guessing?"

"Definitely leave them guessing," she replied as she kissed his cheek and continued with, "but we should go find them. I'm sure they are wondering if we are even still here. Plus I promised Brooke I would stay for the game."

"Alright but what just happened…" he started.

"…will be later discussed between me and you. Just not now or even tonight since Brooke is staying at my house. We will talk about it tomorrow night, alright," she finished.

"Whatever you say, sexy," he said smiling. The two walked to the stands and soon found Brooke and Luke sitting near the middle.

"Over here you guys," Brooke yelled thinking they had not seen her.

Haley walked over to them with Nathan not far behind. They sat down and before Brooke could say anything the game started, so she just smiled at them and watched the game.

Not much was said throughout the whole game except for a few "Way to go" or "Touchdown" cheers from Brooke. She always got into the football games as well as Haley. Luke and Nathan just mainly sat there but would cheer occasionally too. The game ended with their team, the Tree Hill Ravens, winning 21-6.

A/N: I'm a big football fan so instead of basketball, I decided to throw in some football!


	8. Ch8 Time for a Movie

They all walked out to the parking lot after the game. Brooke finally got to speak, so she asked, "So what do you guys want to do now? How about we all go hang out at Luke's apartment and watch a movie? I mean HJ it's too early to go back to your house unless…"

Haley looked over at Nathan before speaking and said, "That's fine with me. What about you Nate? Or are you too tired?"

"I'm in. I figured you would be the tired one though considering…" he began.

"Why would she be tired?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well I mean she has been at school today and you know how she stresses herself out," he said smiling at Haley.

"Yea well I'm having a good day, so try not to ruin it," she added back.

They continued with their usual banter until Brooke said, "I see our plan worked Luke."

"Seems that way," Luke added.

"Plan? What are you talking about?" Haley asked innocently.

"Oh never mind," Brooke said smiling, "Let's go." Brooke and Haley rode over to Luke's in her car and met up with Luke and Nathan.

They all arrived at about the same time, so they all went inside.

Luke asked, "So what movie?" while pointing towards his DVD collection.

"It doesn't matter to me. Let's let the girls pick," Nathan said.

"Oh how very kind of you. Brooke, where are the chic flicks when we need them," Haley joked.

"Actually, I think I left Coyote Ugly here the other day," Brooke said and glanced over at Luke.

"Ok Coyote Ugly it is then. I mean Nate at least it has hot girls in it," Luke joked.

"Watch it," Brooke warned, "I'm going to go make some popcorn. Can I get anybody anything?"

"I'm fine," Nathan and Haley said in unison.

"I think the DVD must be in my room," Luke said before heading toward his bedroom. While they were gone, Haley went and sat on the couch.

Nathan followed her and sat near her and spoke softly, "So ya know we could pick up where we left off. They'll be gone for at least five minutes."

"Down boy, you're just going to have to deal without us tonight. I told you earlier we need to talk about what happened. Tomorrow night I promise we'll both settle this out," she said gesturing to herself as well as Nathan.

"Alright, but can I at least hold you or something of yours," he pouted.

"Fine, but what I let you hold you can't complain. Alright?" she said and waited for him to agree then continued, "here ya go. Take it or leave it," she said while placing her feet in his lap.

He looked sideways at her, but then smiled and said, "Alright, but now I think you are going to be the one who regrets making that promise," as he began to gently massage her left foot.

"Ooh, that's not fair," she whined, "how come you never told me about this talent?"

"Well I can't tell you all my secrets, now can I?" he asked questionably. She smiled and he continued massaging her feet until Brooke walked back into the room.

Brooke glanced at the two of them and said, "Did I miss something here? You two seem quite cozy on the couch. I mean I don't mind if ya make out, but you might want to check with Luke since it is his house."

Haley threw a pillow at her and replied, "No we were just talking. You know considering we haven't talked lately…"

"Hales, you may be able to get by with that excuse with some people, but I know you all too well. What were you two really doing?" Brooke asked again.

Nathan looked over at Haley before speaking and smiled then went on and replied, "I was giving her a foot massage that's all. She wasn't lying though when she said we were talking."

"I give up with you two," Brooke retreated.

Haley and Nathan just laughed and a couple minutes later Luke came back in with the DVD.

A/N: Hope you liked the Naley interactions! Please review... more chapters to come!


	9. Ch9 The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Thanks for the reviews... naley19, Jess2303, and xoxcallie18xox! Here's another chapter for you guys! Continue to review please!

Luke put in the DVD and went to sit down in the recliner. Brooke went and joined him in his lap during the movie. They only lasted about halfway before they started making out of course. Haley continued to watch the movie with her feet still in Nathan's lap and she would roll her eyes when she would look toward Brooke.

Nathan had a hard time watching the movie because his focus kept coming back to Haley. He decided to continue massaging her feet which she had no problem with. By the time the movie was over, she had fallen asleep on the couch. He did not want to wake her up because she looked so cute when she was sleeping, but she had to get up.

Brooke looked over at Nathan and smiled then said softly, "I know how much you are probably enjoying this, but we have to go. I'm spending the night with her and we have to get her home before her parents call her house wondering where she is."

"Okay, let me wake her up then," he said before bending down to whisper in her ear, "Wake up beautiful. You gotta go home."

No one heard him though, except for Haley who slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "How long was I asleep?" she asked a few minutes later as Nathan and Luke were walking them out to Brooke's car.

"Well for at least five or ten minutes probably. Someone must have worn you out tonight," Brooke said looking at Nathan.

Haley laughed before saying, "If you only knew."

Brooke just threw her a "tell me later' look before telling Nathan bye and giving Luke a kiss bye. Haley just waved and smiled before getting into Brooke's car.

On the way to Haley's, Brooke tried to find out what was going on between her and Nathan. "So now will you tell me what happened tonight?" she asked.

"What's there to tell? What do you want all the details?" Haley said with a smile.

"Please that would be great," Brooke begged.

"Well you missed all the action tonight by the time you walked in. Nate was just zipping up his pants as you entered. We got caught up in the moment and it just happened. Oh and I would tell Luke that he may want to clean his couch," she said laughing.

Brooke just kept her famous shocked expression on her face and replied, "You guys really went all the way."

She just continued laughing then said, "Oh Brooke, you are so freaking gullible. Sometimes it scares me. Do you really think we would do it on Luke's couch?!"

"Well I don't know. Maybe if you guys were in the mood like you said," Brooke retorted back.

"Brooke, how long have you known me? Do you think I would have actually gone that far with Nate when we are not even dating?" she asked.

"Doubtful, but I know how much you like him, so I don't know," Brooke replied.

"Well nothing happened at Luke's. So chill out and can we just drop this subject for at least the rest of tonight because I'm really tired," she pleaded.

"Alright, but we will pick it back up later. I have an idea there will be more information later to come," Brooke added with a smile. The two headed back to Haley's and went to bed.

Meanwhile Nathan stuck around Luke's and they started playing Xbox. "So I didn't want to say anything in front of the girls, but what happened tonight?" Luke asked.

"Well if I tell you I'll have to kill you," Nathan joked before adding, "actually I'm not sure what happened. For some reason, I think I may be attracted to Hales. And I'm not just talking about in a 'friend' kind of way if you get what I'm saying."

"Dude I tried telling you that you need to just go ahead and hook up with her. I mean she is like in love with you and you are blind if you can't see it," Luke replied.

"Yea, but I mean we have been friends for so long and I don't know. I just don't want her thinking I only want to get with her for sex," he answered.

"She knows you better than probably anyone. I say go for it man. Plus it will get my girlfriend off my back about trying to convince you," Luke added with a laugh. The two hung out for a few more hours before Nathan headed home.


	10. Ch10 Getting Ready

The next day Nathan headed over to Haley's. Katie answered the door and jumped into his arms once she saw who it was. Brooke had left a few hours before, but Haley was still up in her room.

"Hey lil sis, where's that mean sister of yours?" he asked hugging the little girl.

"Upstairs," she replied.

He put her down and headed straight to Haley's room. He knocked before going in and said, "Are you dressed?"

"Ha ha, very funny! Come in though and make yourself at home," she joked.

"So how long are you going to bypass the inevitable? I mean I have all day if you want, but I think we should talk about last night. Let me just say this before you say anything though. I don't regret what happened and I'm really glad it did happen," he said quickly.

"Nate, I feel the same way, but what does this mean for us? I mean are we still friends or are we more?" she really had to know.

"Well if it was up to me, I would like more than friends such as a relationship. In other words, I want to be with you as your boyfriend," he replied.

She smiled, "Seriously! I want that too. Are you sure? I mean what about our friendship. Will this ruin that? I…" Haley started.

He leaned over and whispered, "Does this answer your question?" as he kissed her. She just smiled and kissed him back. He took her in his arms and she led him towards her bed. They lasted for a few more minutes before he pulled away. "Damn I had no idea what I was missing," he said.

"Oh this is just the beginning…" she replied before kissing him again.

After a few more minutes of making out, there was another knock on the door. They both pulled apart and Nathan got up to see who it was. Katie asked, "Nate will you and Sis come play with me?"

He looked down at the little girl and answered, "Of course we will come play with our lil sis! But first I think we need to go tickle your mean sister over there," he motioned toward Haley. So the two came running after her. The three played for a couple more hours before he asked Katie, "Lil sis I was thinking about taking your favorite sister out for dinner. Do you think she would like that?"

"Yes, she would. But you have to be nice to her," Katie added.

He smiled and answered, "I think I can do that. So in that case, how about I pick you up at seven?" he asked looking at Haley.

"Ok I'll be ready. Anything particular you want me to wear," she asked.

"You look sexy in anything, so whatever you choose will be fine with me. But I'll see you girls later," he said hugging Katie bye and then placing a kiss on Haley's cheek.

She was getting ready for tonight when Brooke called. "HJ what's up?" she asked.

"Well I need your help, so head over to my house within like two minutes. It is a fashion emergency," she joked.

"In that case, see you soon," she said hanging up the phone. A couple of minutes later she walked into Haley's room, "So what's the deal? Why are you in such desperate need of my help?" Brooke wanted to know.

"Well I have a date tonight and don't know what to wear," she replied calmly.

"What? A date? Since when? Wait, do you mean with Nate?" Brooke asked all confused.

Katie walked in as if she were one of them, "Nate is taking her to dinner. He said he'll be nice," she finished.

Brooke laughed, "I'm sure he'll be nice alright. We have to make your sister pretty though for him, ok?" she told Katie.

"Ok," the little girl agreed. So Brooke and Katie helped pick out the perfect outfit then Brooke did her makeup.

Coming:  
Naley's first date!


	11. Ch11 The First Date Pt 1

A/N: Well here it is, the date everyone has been waiting for! Hope you enjoy... please review!

By seven, Nathan came and knocked on the door. Brooke came to the door already knowing who it would be, "Well hey there good buddy. Your girlfriend is about to come down," emphasizing the word girlfriend, "you better behave yourself because I must say me and Katie did a damn good job making her look good for you," she finished.

A minute later, Haley came downstairs wearing a black halter dress. "Wow!" was all that Nathan could get out. Katie came following her wearing a little bit of lip gloss to feel like she was one of them.

She saw Nathan and ran to him and asked, "Nate, don't you think Sis looks pretty?"

"That she does lil sis. And I also notice you are sporting some lip gloss yourself. The color looks good on you," he added making the little girl smile, "Oh, I almost forgot this is for you," handing Haley a single pink rose, "and not forgetting my lil sis," he gave her a smaller flower.

Brooke piped in, "Oh I see how it is, and you give everyone a flower but me. How thoughtful of you," she joked.

"Well seeing as how I don't think Luke would like it to much if I start giving his girlfriend flowers, I think I'll let him stick to doing that for you," he commented. Soon after, Haley and Nathan left for their date.

He took her out to one of the nicer restaurants in town. "Nate, this place is amazing. How many girls have you brought here before you seduced them though?" she said half jokingly.

"Actually considering I only favor to amazingly hot chicks, you happen to be the first girl," he answered.

She blushed and replied, "Well that makes me one lucky girl then I guess."

"Actually I'm the lucky one considering I have the privilege of being classified as your boyfriend. Do you realize how many guys would kill for that position? It sucks for them though because I don't plan on going anywhere," he said with a smile.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I hear girls talk about how hot you are all the time. Sometimes I must admit I would even get a little jealous when girls would try to hit on you," she confessed.

"You know what you have that they don't though. Even though, you've actually had this for quite awhile without realizing it," he asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well me of course," he said laughing, "But no in all seriousness, I've never been happier than right now with you!"

"The feeling is mutual," she added.

After dinner, he took her to their personal hangout spot where they had been going ever since they had first met. Normally, it would just be the two of them but occasionally Brooke and Luke would join them.


	12. Ch12 The First Date Pt 2

Tonight, however, it was just them. He had brought a blanket and laid it on the ground and gestured for her to join him. "It is so beautiful out tonight. The stars are shining in every direction and the moon is close to being full," she spoke as she nestled into his strong embrace.

"The sky isn't the only thing beautiful tonight. I happen to know of a very certain someone that is absolutely breathtaking, at least in my eyes," he said into her ear.

She turned her head so she was looking directly into his eyes and replied, "Keep making comments like that and your night is bound to improve."

He laughed, "I have all I've ever wanted right here and as far as I'm concerned nothing else could get any better than this," he said pulling her closer to him.

She leaned over and gently kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss and kissed her again more passionately than before.

The night was drawing to a close, so he pulled away before things went too far because in his mind they had all the time in the world. She looked at him for a moment before she spoke, "Something wrong?"

He simply smiled, "No, nothing is wrong. I just don't want to rush anything. I mean true I could take you in my arms right now and make love to you, but I want to do things right. I mean you are unlike all the other girls I've known and you mean more to me than anyone. That is why I want to make sure you are ready before we rush into that level in our relationship. I mean I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend just so I could say that I was your first. This is a big step and I know how much it means to you. I would like nothing better than to share that with you, but for now I think we should wait until you are completely sure."

She gave him a big hug and whispered, "Thank you! But trust me I want you to be my first. You are right though about me not being ready for that just yet. Thank you for being patient and I promise I'll let you know when I do finally want to take this to the next level."

"I know and like I said there is no rush. I'll wait forever if I have to. To me, being with you is more than enough. That would just be an added bonus," he said before kissing her forehead.

He took her home shortly after that. He gave her a kiss good night before she headed inside. As soon as she got inside she called Brooke as promised. "Hey buddy! I'm calling like promised," she said into the phone.

"Well if it isn't my good love struck friend. So details? How did it go? Did you take things to the next level? Don't tell me you lost your virginity on the first date? Come on this is all crucial information," Brooke said partially joking.

"Well first calm down. To answer your questions though, no we didn't take things that far. We are taking things slow. He was a perfect gentleman tonight. He took me out to eat then we went to the hangout. It was all an amazing evening," she finished.

"Aw, my HJ is growing up. I'm so happy for you! All I gotta say though is he better treat you right otherwise he'll have me to deal with. But other than that we're cool," Brooke added.

"Ha ha, well I'm glad that is settled. Now I'm going to head off to bed. Talk to you tomorrow," she said before getting off the phone.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Ch13 College Acceptance Letter

A/N: I skipped a little bit ahead... please review!

Nathan and Haley continued to hang out just like old times only now as an actual couple. They would double date with Brooke and Luke, but for the most part they just enjoyed the time they had left before college.

It was now second semester and only a few months were left of senior year. She had applied to a couple of different colleges, but there was only one that she wanted to go to. Stanford had always been her dream school. Her parents were alumni's there as well, so the school had always meant a lot to her.

She got home from school and Nathan was sitting at the counter with Katie. "Well what a pleasant surprise. What do I owe this honor to have my wonderful boyfriend and lil sis waiting for me," she joked.

"This came for you. Your mom wanted me to give it to you as soon as you got home. Open it," he urged.

She stood confused before she looked at the Stanford emblem at the corner of the envelope. "Oh my goodness," she said.

"Hales, come on and open it even though I already know my girl got in," he replied with a smile.

She slowly opened it up and begins reading it to herself. She could not believe her eyes as she read the lines "Congratulations! You have been accepted to our wonderful university" over and over again. Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes as she looked up at Nathan.

He became worried as soon as he saw a single tear fall from her eye and stood up and walked over to her. "What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"I got in," she whispered.

He smiled and gave her a huge hug before saying, "I told you, see I'm always right, plus Stanford has nothing on you. This calls for a celebration."

"I almost think that you are happier than I am about this," she joked.

"I just know this is what you've always wanted," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Well now it seems I've got everything I want… my acceptance letter, you, my friends, my family…" she began.

He gave her a small little peck before whispering, "You'll always have me."

Haley's family, Nathan, Brooke, and Luke all took her out to her favorite restaurant to celebrate. She was so happy, but a thought kept coming up in the back of her mind, how can I leave him? She put on a smile for everyone and pushed the thought away and enjoyed the rest of the evening.


	14. Ch14 Time for a Celebration

A/N: Sorry its been a few days... I've been a little busy. Here's a new chapter!

The next few weeks went by pretty much the same as always. It was now the night of her Senior Prom. Brooke had come over to Haley's to get ready because the guys were going to pick them up there. The girls had gone shopping a couple of weeks ago and each found the perfect dress for them. Haley's dress was a halter style dress that was dark blue and fit her features quite nicely. Brooke wore a black strapless dress that fit her features as well. The two had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

"Well it looks like our princes have arrived. By the way, you look hot HJ! Nate's eyes are going to pop right out of his head when he sees you, plus his other head is probably going to be going crazy as well," Brooke joked.

"Shut up," Haley said blushing.

Brooke laughed before saying, "Stay here for a few minutes because you need to make a grand entrance. I'll call you down in a few minutes."

"Ok fine, but I don't see why this is necessary," she complained.

Brooke just smiled before walking downstairs and meeting the boys. "Hey sexy, you look amazing!" Luke said.

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself handsome," she replied before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Umm guys not to ruin the moment but where's my girl at?" Nathan asked interrupting the two.

"Oh right… Hales you can come down now," Brooke said with a smile.

Haley slowly walked down the stairs careful not to slip and fall. Nathan glanced up at the staircase and could not help but grin. "Wow," he said out loud.

Haley made it to the bottom step and Nathan quickly walked over to her. "You look breathtaking!" he whispered into her ear which sent chills down her spine.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. The two couples left and headed off to dinner before heading to the dance. Nathan and Haley danced to a number of songs, both fast and slow.

By the end of the night, Haley was worn out from dancing and Nathan drove her home. "So did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.

"This was probably one of the best nights of my life. Thank you. I know you don't really like dances, but the fact that you came meant a lot to me," she said.

"Anything for you baby. Besides, I actually had fun and having you grind up against me wasn't bad either," he joked. The two just enjoyed the silence the rest of the way home.

Since Prom, she started to worry about life after high school, mainly life away from Nathan. It was now graduation night and she was waiting to get her diploma. She looked out at the crowds of people before she spotted Nathan with Katie in his lap.

She smiled at him before walking up and receiving the diploma she worked so hard to get. After the ceremony, her mom wanted to take lots of pictures of her and the gang. Then they all went over to the James' for the graduation party. Brooke and her family came as well, and others who meant a lot to them.

Haley was sitting outside by the pool when Nathan walked up. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you," she replied.

"What's on your mind baby? Don't tell me it's nothing because I know that's not the case. So what is it?" he wondered.

"I don't think I'm going to Stanford," she whispered.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"I can't leave you. I don't want to go," she said looking out towards the pool.

"Baby, look at me. You're going to Stanford and you're going to love it. And as for us, I'm still going to be here. You need to go after your dreams and I'm not going to be what holds you back. I love you Hales!" he stated.

Haley turned towards him with a big smile on her face before adding, "I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed her lips gently before pulling her into him some more. When they were out of breath, he whispered, "No matter where your life takes you I will always be with you right here," he said placing his hand over her heart.

A/N: Please reveiw! BTW, the next chapter will be the last one for this story!


	15. Ch15 Everything Always Works Out

A/N: This skips ahead a little bit. Haley is now in college at Stanford!

* * *

Haley was sitting in her one bedroom apartment watching TV when someone knocked on her door. She was now in her sophomore year of college. Brooke had decided to go to University of North Carolina with Lucas, but called Haley practically every other day and came to visit whenever she could.

Nathan came to visit often as well and they talked every night on the phone, but she still missed him like crazy. Last year had been tough for her and she almost went back home, but he kept telling her everything was going to be ok.

She opened the door to find Nathan holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers. "Hey there sexy! Do you mind if I come in?" he said smiling.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming until Friday," she said surprised.

"Well I couldn't wait, plus I have good news that I wanted to share with you," he replied.

"Come in, and tell me," she said moving, so he could get in.

He placed the flowers on the counter before taking her hand and leading her to the couch. "You know how I've been telling you that everything was going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yea," she answered.

"Well I applied to Stanford and I got in!" he said.

"What? Are you serious? You're coming here!" she said jumping up and giving him a huge hug.

"I missed you too much and since this is where you are. I wanna be here too. I love you baby," he finished.

"I love you too," she said still hugging him.

That night lying in his arms watching TV she realized that she worried for nothing. She would soon have all she wanted right there with her. Her dreams were finally coming true.

A/N: Please let me know what you guys thought of this story!


End file.
